Nie możesz wiecznie uciekać
by Lycoris-Caldwelli
Summary: Tony Stark na własnej skórze przekonuje się, że bycie nastoletnim geniuszem wcale nie rozwiązuje wszystkich problemów. Zwłaszcza, gdy problem jest wysokim błękitnookim blondynem. (Zapraszam również do przeczytania prequelu - "Dajmy sobie szansę")
1. Chapter 1

Od razu zaznaczę, że postaci z tego opowiadania są tylko luźno związane z tymi z filmów, komiksów czy kreskówek. Dla uproszczenia przyjmijmy, że jest to po prostu inne uniwersum, chociażby 871.

* * *

><p>- Tony… wiesz, że nie możesz wiecznie uciekać, prawda?- zapytał Rhody, spoglądając znad książki na swojego przyjaciela, który na pierwszy rzut oka postanowił skorzystać z cienia rzucanego przez stary klon i zdrzemnąć się między zajęciami. Cóż, tak właśnie pomyślałby ktoś, kto nie zna Tony'ego.<p>

Każdy, kto odważył się poznać go przynajmniej odrobinę, doskonale wiedział, że właśnie w tym momencie jego genialny umysł udał się w podróż ku przyszłości.

- Daj spokój, Rhod – westchnęła Pepper, odkładając na chwilę na bok jeden z niezliczonej ilości projektów, które właśnie wprowadzała w życie. – Nie mają prawa zmuszać go do takich rzeczy. Poza tym, to nie tak, że Tony nic dla nich nie robi.

- Pep, sformułowanie „stypendium naukowe, dział techniczny, sekcja militarna" wydaje mi się dość jednoznaczne – westchnął chłopak. –To nie tak, że nie jestem temu przeciwny, tylko wydaje mi się, że dyrektor Coulson inaczej wyobrażał sobie „gadżety" od Tony'ego.

- Przecież nic mu jeszcze nie powiedział – prychnęła Pepper, po czym rzuciła drzemiącemu przyjacielowi pełne czułości spojrzenie.

Stark nie zwracał uwagi na ich kłótnie, a zwłaszcza na tę konkretną, która trwała już niemal od roku, czyli dokładnie od dnia, w którym Tony został przyjęty na stypendium do światowej klasy rządowej placówki edukacyjnej, z jakiegoś powodu nazywanej TARCZĄ. Oczywiście musiał być to jakiś skrót, ale widocznie był zbyt tajny i poufny, by zdradzać go przeciętnemu uczniowi, a Tony'emu jeszcze nie udało się go rozgryźć (ani, co bardziej upokarzające, wykraść z komputera dyrektora).

W życiu szkoły obecny był właściwie odkąd skończył osiem lat. Wszystko dlatego, że jego ojciec fundował liczne stypendia naukowe, ale nigdy nie miał czasu na ich oficjalne przyznanie, dlatego właśnie Tony, jako dziedzic Stark Industries, musiał go w tym wyręczać. Kiedy okazało się, że uroczy genialny chłopiec robi na galach większą furorę niż zapracowany podrywacz w średnim wieku (a zatem i pozyskuje więcej inwestorów) Howard zrzucił na barki swego pierworodnego wszystkie obowiązki związane z TARCZĄ.

Mimo to, oficjalnie przyjęto go do TARCZY dopiero rok temu, zaraz po tym, jak udało mu się uciec porywaczom. W szkole miał być bezpieczny, ale… No właśnie. ALE. Porywacze liczyli na to, że uda im się zmusić go do produkcji broni. TARCZA liczyła dokładnie na to samo. Jak do tej pory nie dał im nic, co mogliby wykorzystać, nie pokazał im nawet prototypu zbroi, dzięki któremu uciekł… Rhody miał rację – dzień, w którym dyrektor Coulson straci do niego cierpliwość zbliżał się wielkimi krokami.

Westchnął z rezygnacją i usiadł. Miał właśnie powiedzieć przyjaciołom, że jest przygotowany na gniew Coulsona oraz że przygotował już kilka prototypów, którymi zamierza obłaskawić jego przełożonych. Wtedy właśnie jego wzrok padł na _niego_.

Nie przeszkadzało mu zupełnie, że z otwartymi ustami pożera kogoś wzrokiem, choć taki wyraz twarzy z pewnością był upokarzający dla kogoś z jego pozycją społeczną. W zupełności wystarczyło mu, że mógł patrzeć. Patrzeć na złote włosy, w których igrają promienie słońca, na idealnie błękitne oczy, spokojne jak bezchmurne niebo, na szerokie silne ramiona, smukłą talię, długie nogi…

- Kto to jest? – szepnął nieco speszony, gdy cichy śmiech Pepper oderwał go od oględzin.

- Masz na myśli tamtą trójkę? – zapytał Rhody, skinąwszy głową w stronę blondyna.

Tony zmarszczył brwi, nie bardzo rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że ten młody bóg rzeczywiście nie jest sam. Zaraz za nim szedł najbardziej nieprzyjemny duet, jaki Starkowi dane było oglądać. Nie chodziło o to, że byli brzydcy, przeciwnie, byli całkiem, całkiem. Po prostu było w nich coś morderczego, zarówno w dziewczynie z ognistymi włosami, jak i w chłopaku z oczami drapieżnego ptaka.

- To nowi uczniowie na stypendium wojskowym – odparła Pepper, jak zwykle o wszystkim poinformowana. – Dziewczyna to Natalie Rushman, A ci dwaj to Clint Burton i Steven Rogers.

„Błagam, tylko nie Clint, niech on nie ma na imię Clint!" zaklął w duchu Stark, a na głos powiedział:

- Stypendium wojskowe? To tak jak ty, Rhods.

Chłopak skinął głową i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Musieli dopiero co przyjechać. Pójdę się z nimi przywitać. Może od razu podrzucę ich do Coulsona i oprowadzę po szkole – zawołał entuzjastycznie Rhody, porzucił książkę i pobiegł w stronę nowych uczniów. Nic dziwnego; w końcu kto chciałby czytać „Historię-oręża-i-militariów-wydanie-n-te"?

Korzystając z tego, że zostali sami, Pepper przysunęła się do Tony'ego i szepnęła mu na ucho:

- Mam powęszyć przy tym wysokim przystojnym? – zapytała, zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Ton jej głosu świadczył jednoznacznie o tym, iż nawet jeśli Tony nie będzie chciał zaangażować się w znajomość z panem chodząca doskonałość, ona sama zrobi wszystko, żeby go do tego zmusić.

Czyli decyzja zapadła. Skinął głową, aby udać, że ma jeszcze jakiekolwiek panowanie nad swoim życiem.

- A ja w tym czasie zmierzę się z Coulsonem – odparł chłopak, uśmiechając się samym kącikiem ust, co nie wróżyło nic dobrego.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony od dawna brał pod uwagę, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał przynieść Coulsonowi coś, co go usatysfakcjonuje. Kilka takich gadżetów od dłuższego czasu miał przygotowane w swojej pracowni, wystarczyło więc zgarnąć te lepsze (oczywiście razem z instrukcją obsługi) i zanieść drogiemu dyrektorowi do gabinetu.

Gabinetu, który zawsze go przytłaczał, bo tak bardzo przypominał gabinet jego ojca. Do bólu klasyczny, staroświecki, ciemny, pełen drewnianych ozdobnych mebli, królewskiej czerwieni i złota wszelkiego rodzaju odznaczeń i nagród.

Poprawił torbę przewieszoną przez ramię, czerpiąc pociechę z samego ciężaru dowodów swojego geniuszu, po czym zapukał do drzwi.

- Wejdź, Anthony – zawołał Coulson. Znając jego obsesję na punkcie bezpieczeństwa, śledził drogę Tony'ego do jego gabinetu na wszystkich możliwych kamerach rozmieszczonych w całej szkole.

Nie ma to jak profesjonalna troska o bezpieczeństwo uczniów.

Stark wszedł do gabinetu i z uśmiechem małego chłopca na twarzy zawołał:

- Cześć, Phil! Co słychać?

Ach, to zniesmaczenie na jego ponurej twarzy! Coś cudownego! Tony wprost uwielbiał zwracać się po imieniu do wszystkich dorosłych, którzy przez wzgląd na jego ojca nie mieli odwagi mu tego zabronić. Zwłaszcza tych, którzy tego nie znosili. A szczególnie Coulsona.

Dyrektor przełknął urażoną dumę i uśmiechnął się do niego anemicznie.

- Myślę, że całkiem dobrze, bo wnioskując po twojej torbie, przyniosłeś mi prezent.

- Nawet kilka! – oznajmił rzucając torbę niedbale (acz ostrożnie) na mahoniowe biurko i od razu ruszył do wyjścia. - Mam nadzieję, że się spodobają pana przełożonym. Proszę pozdrowić Nicka! – krzyknął przez ramię i wyskoczył z gabinetu. Zignorował wołanie Coulsona. Wiedział, że go wkurzy; w końcu nie powinien mieć zielonego pojęcia o istnieniu kogoś takiego jak Nicolas Fury.

Można powiedzieć, że udało mu się upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

Zerknął na zegarek; była dopiero czwarta. Może uda mu się jeszcze zastać Bruce'a w laboratorium. Wtedy – wliczając w to pojawienie się jego nowego obiektu westchnień – mógłby zaliczyć ten dzień do udanych.

…

To, że Bruce Banner będzie spędzał swoje wolne popołudnie w laboratorium, było pewne, podobnie jak to, że Tony zostanie z nim aż do „O-matko-naprawdę-już-tak-późno?!". Było więc już zupełnie ciemno, gdy Happy odwiózł młodego geniusza pod rodzinną posiadłość.

Dlatego właśnie pierwszym, co rzuciło się chłopcu w oczy, były zapalone światła w gabinecie jego ojca. Howard Stark był w domu. Albo raczej: w tym „hotelu", w którym on sam bywał najrzadziej, a jego syn mieszkał na stałe.

- Pan Howard prosił żeby panicz do niego zajrzał – oznajmił radośnie Happy, otwierając przed Tonym drzwi, najpierw od samochodu, potem od domu.

Wtedy właśnie Tony zobaczył drugą rzecz. Albo raczej rzeczy. Na wieszaku wisiała kurtka, która z pewnością nie należała do jego ojca. Co ciekawsze – nie była to również damska kurtka. Ciemnobrązowa skóra, lekko wytarta, krój raczej niezobowiązujący i swobodny niż elegancki. A do tego buty w podobnym stylu. To mogło oznaczać tylko wojskową nieoficjalną delegację. Cudownie. Czyżby Coulson już zdążył donieść jego ojcu, że Tony wie o istnieniu Fury'ego?

Chłopiec westchnął, zostawił swoją kurtkę i buty jak najdalej od rzeczy ich „gościa" i ruszył w kierunku gabinetu ojca. Gdy został mu do pokonania ostatni korytarz, usłyszał coś, od czego ciarki przeszły mu po plecach.

- Howard, proszę, przestań! To łaskocze!

No pięknie. A zatem fakt, że kurtka była męska wcale nie oznaczał, że nie należała do nowej zabawki jego ojca. W sumie nie powinien być tym zaskoczony. Nie pierwszy raz jego ojciec zmieniał orientację.

Drzwi od gabinetu były uchylone, przez co smuga niepokojąco jasnego światła uciekała na korytarz. Może nie powinien im teraz przeszkadzać? Ich przyciszone roześmiane głosy były tak jednoznaczne… Z drugiej strony powinni byli zamknąć drzwi, a poza tym, ojciec sam chciał żeby do niego przyszedł.

Ostrożnie zapukał we framugę i wszedł do środka.

Zrobiło mu się słabo.

- O, Tony! Wreszcie jesteś! Poznałeś już Steve'a? Od dzisiaj będzie chodził do TARCZY…

Jeśli jego ojciec powiedział coś jeszcze, Tony tego nie usłyszał. „Przynajmniej nie nazywa się Clint" huczało mu w głowie, zupełnie jakby to było jakiekolwiek pocieszenie.

To był jego młody bóg, jego chodząca doskonałość, jego rycerz w lśniącej zbroi. Od pasa w górę zupełnie nagi, bez skarpet, zupełnie jakby dopiero co wciągnął spodnie, cały mokry i lepki od czegoś lśniącego z sinymi plamkami biegnącymi wzdłuż żeber.

Dlaczego? Czym sobie na to zasłużył? Przecież dzisiaj był nawet grzeczny…

Uciekł wzrokiem od tego okropnego widoku i powoli zaczął się wycofywać.

- Nie zostaniesz? – zdziwił się jego ojciec, zupełnie jakby nie miał pojęcia, że właśnie zniszczył życie swojemu synowi. Nie, wróć, on naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, że to zrobił. – Myślałem, że powinniście się lepiej poznać. No wiesz, Steve będzie nas teraz dość często odwiedzał…

- Mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia w pracowni – bąknął Tony i zebrał wszystkie siły, jakie mu zostały, by posłać im przepraszający uśmiech i uciec.

Zdołał jeszcze usłyszeć jak jego ojciec mówi do Steve'a:

- Przepraszam za niego. Jest strasznie zamknięty w sobie i nie radzi sobie z nowymi ludźmi.

A więc to z nim było coś nie tak? Czyli wdawanie się w romans z kimś, dla kogo równie dobrze mogłoby się być ojcem jest zupełnie normalne? Cholera!

Jakby tego było mało Steve z bliska (i w połowie nago) był jeszcze wspanialszy. Zupełnie jakby został stworzony do tego, by go czcić i podziwiać. I właściwie tyle by Tony'emu wystarczyło. Absolutnie czysta platoniczna miłość, nic więcej. Teraz nie było na to szans. Jak mógł przyglądać się z boku jego szczęściu, wiedząc, że to jego własny ojciec jest tym, który do uszczęśliwia?

Dobiegł do swojej pracowni i zatrzasnął się w środku.

Światło zapaliło się automatycznie, raniąc jego oczy i wyciskając z nich kilka łez.

- Jarvis, zgaś to cholerne światło! – krzyknął, wyżywając się na sztucznej inteligencji.

- Tak, paniczu Stark.

Przez kilka boleśnie długich godzin próbował zabrać się do pracy, a potem już tylko zasnąć. Nie był jednak w stanie zrobić ani jednego ani drugiego. Myślał tylko o tym, co zobaczył w gabinecie swojego ojca, o tym co musiało dziać się zanim przyszedł, oraz o tym, do czego mogło dojść, po tym jak uciekł. Świadomość, jak niestały w związkach jest jego ojciec, wcale mu nie pomagała. Nie mógł cieszyć się z tego, że Steve kiedyś mu się znudzi, bo to by oznaczało, że te doskonałe, błękitne oczy na widok Tony'ego będą wypełniać się smutkiem, zupełnie jakby to on był temu wszystkiemu winny.


	3. Chapter 3

- A więc tak – zaczęła Pepper, dopadając w końcu Tony'ego, schowanego w cieniu jego ulubionego drzewa. – Nazywa się Steve Rogers, ma dwadzieścia jeden lat i tytuł kapitana, wychowywał się na Brooklynie, lubi sport, literaturę piękną, stare filmy, Franka Sinatrę i malarstwo. Nie ma dziewczyny, a chociaż już zgłosiło się kilka kandydatek, żadną się nie zainteresował, więc może są szanse na…

- Pep – przerwał jej brunet z twarzą wykrzywioną w kiepskiej parodii uspokajającego uśmiechu. – On sypia z moim ojcem.

Pepper i Rhody spojrzeli na niego z przerażeniem. Nie martwiło ich zachowanie jego ojca, tylko to, jak Tony to zniesie. Cóż, nie pierwszy raz miał za sobą nieprzespaną noc, więc nie mogło być aż tak źle.

Po ich oczach odgadł, że było jeszcze gorzej.

Musiał od nich uciec. Od nich i od ich współczucia. Byli jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi – jedynymi przyjaciółmi, nie licząc Bannera i Jarvisa – musiał więc chronić ich przed swoim bólem. Jeszcze raz spróbował się uśmiechnąć:

- Obiecałem Bruce'owi, że do niego zajrzę – skłamał i odszedł na tyle szybko, by nie chcieli za nim iść i na tyle wolno, by nie wyglądało to na ucieczkę.

W sumie był bardzo ciekaw wyników badań Bannera, więc może nic się nie stanie jeśli zaszyje się w jego laboratorium. To byłoby najlepsze posunięcie – zniknąłby z oczu Rhody'emu i Pepper, a przy okazji ograniczyłby prawdopodobieństwo, że przez przypadek wpadnie na…

- Stark, poczekaj!

Cudownie. Po prostu świetnie. Ten sam miękki męski głos, który ze śmiechem mruczał imię jego ojca, do niego zwraca się tylko per „Stark". Nie mogło być lepiej.

Tony odwrócił się powoli, by rzucić okiem na zmierzającego ku niemu Steve'a i jego dwuosobową obstawę. Z oczu tej dwójki wyczytał jasno, że jeśli Steve chce z nim porozmawiać, to już ich w tym głowa żeby nie udało mu się uciec. Postanowił nawet nie próbować.

- Hej – zawołał irytująco radośnie Steve, gdy był już na tyle blisko, by nie musieć podnosić głosu. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że ktoś taki jak on i tak zwracał na siebie uwagę wszystkich dookoła. – Przepraszam za wczoraj. Trochę głupio wyszło.

Stark zmierzył wzrokiem rumieniec, który wpełzł na policzki blondyna. Nie był w stanie nic na to odpowiedzieć. „Rzeczywiście, głupio wyszło. Chciałem się z tobą przespać, a ty wybrałeś mojego ojca." Żenujące. Skinął mu tylko głową, na znak, iż przyjmuje przeprosiny.

- Poznałeś już Natalie i Clinta? – zapytał Steve, ewidentnie próbując przerwać dzielące ich milczenie.

- Jeszcze nie miałem okazji – przyznał zgodnie z prawdą. Kiwnął w ich stronę głową. Wiedział, że są groźni, a oni wiedzieli, że on wie. Dla ich trojga taki początek znajomości w zupełności wystarczył, niestety, Steve postanowił dokonać bardziej szczegółowej prezentacji, przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o młodego geniusza:

- Tony jest synem Howarda.

A więc w jego świecie istnieje tylko dlatego, że jest synem swojego ojca. Pięknie.

Cokolwiek. Niech stanie się cokolwiek, co uratuje go od tego koszmaru. Naprawdę, nie będzie wybrzydzał.

- Anthony! Czy mógłbym cię porwać do mojego gabinetu?

Bogu niech będą dzięki za Coulsona.

Tony spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem tak pełnym szczęścia i wdzięczności, że brwi trójki jego nowych „znajomych" mimowolnie powędrowały ku górze.

- No nie wiem, Phil – zaśmiał się Tony, na co poza zdziwieniem na twarz Steve'a wstąpiła konsternacja. Skoro on nazywa jego ojca po imieniu, to niby co złego jest w tym, że on mówi tak do Coulsona? Ach, no tak. Oni nie są kochankami. – Porwanie mnie to nie jest taka prosta sprawa.

Dyrektor postanowił chwycić byka za rogi, bo zamiast skarcić go za spoufalanie się z nim na szkolnym korytarzu, objął go ramieniem, jak najlepszego przyjaciela i spróbował pociągnąć go za język:

- Wciąż nie powiedziałeś mi jak udało ci się wtedy uciec…

Nim zupełnie utonął w tych słownych przepychankach z Coulsonem, usłyszał jeszcze jak Steve pyta swojej obstawy:

- Jakie wtedy? O co chodzi z tym porwaniem?

* * *

><p>Gabinet Coulsona jak zwykle emanował nadętością. Tym razem jednak Tony z wdzięcznością schował się w jego wnętrzu. Nawet jeśli miało to oznaczać wystawienie się na kłopotliwe pytania dyrektora.<p>

- A więc poznałeś już Rogersa i resztę?

O, właśnie takie pytania.

- Mhm – bąknął niemrawo Tony. – Czy to w tej sprawie miałem dać się porwać?

Coulson usiadł na swoim czarnym fotelu za mahoniowym stołem i posłał mu uprzejmy lecz jednocześnie pełen protekcjonalnej wyższości uśmiech. Ciekawe do czego tym razem będzie chciał go zmusić.

- Moim przełożonym bardzo podobały się prototypy, które mi wczoraj zostawiłeś – wyznał Phil, a w jego ustach był to najwyższej klasy komplement. – Jeden z nich w szczególności przypadł im do gustu – na poparcie swych słów wyciągnął z szuflady plik dokumentów i podał je Starkowi. Chłopak szybko rozpoznał swoje własne notatki i wprowadzone do nich poprawki. W prawdzie nie lubił cudzych notatek na swoich pracach, ale niektóre z tych wydały mu się… intrygujące.

- Chcecie żebym przerobił impaktowy paralizator na grot strzały? – zapytał, podnosząc wzrok znad szkiców. – Ile mam czasu? I, jeśli wolno mi wiedzieć, skąd takie zamówienie?

- Tak. Nie więcej niż tydzień jeśli to możliwe. Nie, nie wolno. I tak wiesz już zbyt wiele.

- I co z tym zrobicie, Phil? Zlikwidujecie mnie? – zaśmiał się Tony, szybko jednak uświadomił sobie, że to jednak prawda. Właśnie to zrobią jeśli będzie za dużo węszył i produkował za mało broni.

- Oczywiście, że nie, Anthony – Coulson zaprzeczył przez grzeczność. – Jeśli chcesz, możesz już iść. Życzę ci miłej pracy.

Tony'emu nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać – błyskawicznie zrozumiał, że ma się ulotnić, i to też zrobił. Zachowanie Coulsona jasno dało mu do zrozumienia, że w którymś momencie dyrektor zdradził mu zbyt wiele informacji. Tylko w którym? Chwila, chwila, o co zapytał na początku? Czy poznał już Rogersa… Cóż, to głupie pytanie. Zapytał jednak również o pozostałą dwójkę. Czy któreś z nich posługiwało się łukiem? Steve'a od razu wykluczył. Jego sylwetka sugerowała raczej walkę w zwarciu niż ataki dystansowe. Natalie czy Clint? Clint miał zdecydowanie silniejsze ramiona, więc raczej to on wchodził w grę.

Co to w ogóle był za projekt? Przecież Rhody też był na stypendium wojskowym, a absolutnie w niczym ich nie przypominał. Nie mówiąc już o Stevie, z tymi jego…

Dość. Dość myślenia o Stevie. To i tak przecież nic nie zmieni, a myślenie o nim było bolesne.

Lepiej myśleć o Bannerze i jego promieniowaniu.

Po drodze do laboratorium zahaczył jeszcze o automat z kawą i wziął dwie największe ze wszystkimi możliwymi dodatkami (pieszczotliwie nazywał ją paliwem, co zawsze wywoływało śmiech Bruce'a). Dopiero tak uzbrojony ruszył odwiedzić przyjaciela.

Banner już na pierwszy rzut oka wydał mu się dużo weselszy niż na co dzień, co i jemu poprawiło humor. Przynajmniej do jednego z nich los się uśmiechnął.

- No, no, no, Bruce! Czy mi się wydaje, czy ty promieniejesz?

- Tony, ty mnie podrywasz czy tylko próbujesz być zabawny? – zapytał w odpowiedzi Banner, rzucając mu szeroki uśmiech znad rzędu probówek.

- Przyniosłem ci pełny bak paliwa, więc obawiam się, że raczej to pierwsze – odparł Stark, podając mu kawę. – Czy to źle?

- Powiedziałbym raczej, że dobrze się składa, bo akurat przyda mi się twoja pomoc – zaśmiał się Bruce. Odłożył na bok wszystkie notatki i wyliczenia, znajdując odrobinę przestrzeni na ich rozmowę. – Zaangażowano mnie w projekt. Taki prawdziwy projekt z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Nie jakieś tanie eksperymenty tylko PROJEKT. Czy ty to rozumiesz?

- Cieszę się twoim szczęściem – zapewnił go młodszy chłopak. – Nim jednak zacznę razem z tobą piszczeć jak mała dziewczynka na widok jednorożca, zechcesz mi zdradzić nieco więcej szczegółów?

Banner przewrócił oczami i zaczął się z nim droczyć.

- No wiesz, to jest bardzo tajny projekt…

- I ty przeciwko mnie?

- Mogę ci tylko powiedzieć, że odziedziczyłem po Abrahamie Erskinie projekt serum na super żołnierza – wyznał, bardzo z siebie zadowolony, gdy jednak napotkał na pełne zwątpienia spojrzenie Tony'ego, entuzjazm z niego uleciał. – Wiem, że to brzmi jak jakiś żart, ale uwierz mi, tak nie jest. Erskine'owi udało się przeprowadzić projekt do końca i stworzyć jednego takiego żołnierza, ale niedługo potem umarł i zostawił po sobie tylko wynik swoich badań i kilka zaszyfrowanych notatek.

- A ty, na podstawie tych notatek i materiału genetycznego pana żołnierza, masz odtworzyć to całe serum?

- Bingo! – przyznał radośnie Bruce. – I tak się składa, że on zaraz tu przyjdzie. Pewnie już miałeś okazję go zobaczyć. Nazywa się Steve Rogers, taki wysoki blondyn, raczej przystojny… Tony? Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś strasznie blady.

- Nic mi nie jest, po prostu się nie wyspałem. Znowu. Wiesz jak to jest…

To nieudolne tłumaczenie przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi. Cholera! Dlaczego on musiał być tak lekki na wspomnienie? Dlaczego to musiał być właśnie on?

- Możesz wejść, Steve! – zawołał Bruce. Naprawdę nie domyślił się, co działo się ze Starkiem? A podobno był geniuszem…

Rogers ostrożnie wślizgnął się do laboratorium. Widać było po nim, że takie miejsce pracy to zdecydowanie nie jego bajka, a mimo to nie dał się przytłoczyć ogromowi probówek, szalek, płytek, mikroskopów, spektrofotometrów i innych równie przyjaznych przeciętnemu człowiekowi sprzętów. Na widok Tony'ego uśmiechnął się i już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, gdy spostrzegł ponury wyraz twarzy Bannera.

- Czy coś się stało? – zapytał zaniepokojony.

- Nic poważnego – odparł Banner i posłał Tony'emu znaczące spojrzenie. – Po prostu Tony miał właśnie zadzwonić do Happy'ego i poprosić, żeby zabrał go do domu. Prawda, Tony?

- Bruce, jestem tylko trochę zmęczony, to wszystko…

- Kłóć się ze mną jeszcze trochę, a osobiście dopilnuję żebyś trafił do łóżka – ta groźba nie wywołała chyba zamierzonego efektu, bo po chwili dodał: - Wspominałem już, że w pakiecie jest tulenie przeze mnie do snu, a rano poważna rozmowa z Pepper?

Gdyby w tym momencie Steve zaproponował, że to on utuli go do snu, z chęcią by się jeszcze pokłócił. Niestety, nic takiego nie usłyszał, więc posłusznie sięgnął po telefon i wybrał numer do Happy'ego.

Przez kilka irytująco długich minut musiał mu tłumaczyć, że wzywanie karetki i dzwonienie po jego ojca są zbędne. Rozumiał jego troskę, ale ta nadopiekuńczość zaczynała go nieco irytować. Najgorsze było to, że przez cały czas czuł na sobie spojrzenie Steve'a, przez co bez przerwy gubił wątek. Dlaczego mu to robił? Już sama jego obecność sprawiała mu ból.

- Happy zaraz przyjedzie – oznajmił w końcu, zakończywszy połączenie. – Przez chwile zastanawiał się, czy nie przylecieć helikopterem, ale na szczęście przypomniał sobie, że nie ma licencji pilota.

- Nie martw się – prychnął Bruce, znów zadowolony z życia. – Do następnego razu na pewno ją zdobędzie.

- Do jutra? Niby jak? – żachnął się Tony, posyłając mu jeden ze swoich najbardziej rozbrajających uśmiechów.

Tego Banner zwyczajnie nie wytrzymał – przyciągnął do siebie przyjaciela i bezlitośnie zaczął mierzwić mu włosy. Taka sytuacja nie byłaby w sumie dla nich niczym nowym, wcześniej jednak nie miewali widowni. Tony miał absolutną pewność, że Steve uważnie śledzi wszystkie ich słowa i gesty, nie rozumiał tylko po co. Czyżby zamierzał o tym donieść jego ojcu? Ciekawe ile czasu zajmie mu zrozumienie, że wspominanie o Tony'm to najgorsza z możliwych gra wstępna.

- O co chodziło Coulsonowi z tym porwaniem? – zapytał w końcu.

Bruce odsunął się szybko od Tony'ego i spojrzał na niego z ledwie tłumioną troską. Dlaczego wszyscy jego przyjaciele tak bardzo przejmowali się tym porwaniem? Zupełnie jakby wychodzili z założenia, że było to u niego źródłem jakiejś traumy, czy coś… Ok, niech będzie, od tamtego dnia bez przerwy udoskonalał swoją zbroję, ale to chyba nic dziwnego, w końcu był technologicznym geniuszem!

Wzruszył ramionami w stronę Bannera i wyjaśnił:

- W zeszłym roku porwała mnie grupa terrorystyczna i próbowała zmusić do konstruowania dla nich broni, ale udało mi się im uciec. To wszystko.

- To wszystko? – Rogers wydawał się co najmniej wstrząśnięty.

- No… tak. W sumie to był ich błąd. Mogli mi nie zostawiać puszki po coca-coli, agrafek i śrubokręta. Nie wyobrażacie sobie nawet ile taki zestaw daje możliwości.

- Wystarczy, Stark – syknął blondyn. Skąd wzięła się ta jego złość? Przecież to nawet go nie dotyczyło. – Jak możesz w tak lekceważący sposób podchodzić do własnego życia?

- Byłem im potrzebny żywy, więc, jakbyś nie zauważył, Rogers, może życie nie było zagrożone – warknął Tony. – Poza tym – moje życie to absolutnie nie jest twój interes.

- Przeciwnie, to jest mój interes. Gdyby coś ci się stało, Howard z pewnością…

- PASS.

Nim Stark zdołał zorientować się, co właściwie robi, był już na zewnątrz, drżąc z rozpaczy, a drzwi od laboratorium trzasnęły za nim głośno. Czuł się zupełnie jakby ktoś próbował się przebić młotem pneumatycznym przez jego klatkę piersiową. Dlaczego on mu to robił? Dlaczego liczył się tylko jego ojciec?

- Przegiąłeś, stary – dobiegło go zza drzwi.

- Dlaczego? Czy powiedziałem coś nie tak? – głos Steve'a był pełen dziwnego smutku, zupełnie jakby kierował się jak najlepszymi chęciami i nie rozumiał, co mu nie wyszło.

- Nie powinieneś wspominać przy nim o jego ojcu.

- Ale dlaczego? Howard jest przecież…

- Jest cudownym człowiekiem, to z pewnością. Ale jest też beznadziejnym ojcem. Jeśli chcesz zaprzyjaźnić się z Tonym nigdy o nim nie wspominaj. Nigdy.

- Wydawało mi się, że Howard bardzo go kocha.

- Dobrze ci się wydawało. Ale nie w tym jest problem. Problem tkwi w tym, że oni nie potrafią kochać.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony wrócił do domu i od razu położył się spać. Zarówno Happy jak i Jarvis byli mocno zaniepokojeni jego zachowaniem, a zwłaszcza tym, jak uparcie starał się robić dobrą minę do złej gry. Nienawidził sprawiać przykrości bliskim, ale nie był w stanie nic na to poradzić. Zbyt bardzo cierpiał, a jego cierpienie wylewało się z niego jak… jak… jak piana z wanny z jacuzzi, do której ktoś wlał za dużo wody i płynu do kąpieli.

Właśnie w takiej wannie teraz siedział. W pianie po uszy, topił swój smutek w ciepłym zapachu migdałów. Przespał całe popołudnie i nie wiedział, co powinien ze sobą zrobić. Kąpiel wydała mu się najlepszym wyjściem.

- Paniczu Stark, ma panicz na telefonie cztery nieodebrane połączenia od pana Rhodney'a oraz osiemdziesiąt sześć od panny Potts.

Westchnął, ale nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Napisz im, że wszystko u mnie dobrze, byłem tylko zmęczony i musiałem się wyspać.

- Sugerowałbym by panicz wyszedł już z wanny, bo woda zupełnie wystygła i może się panicz przeziębić.

- W porządku, Jarvis, i tak siedzenie w pianie już mi się znudziło.

Łazienka, podobnie jak i większość rzeczy w jego domu, była wielka. Zewsząd osaczały go marmury, najwyższej klasy drewno, chińskie jedwabie i zdobienia ze złota i masy perłowej, a przede wszystkim przestrzeń. Jego ojciec powiedział mu kiedyś, że grunt to zostawić dookoła siebie wystarczająco miejsca na własne myśli. Sam rozumiał to bardzo dosłownie i trzymał na dystans nie tylko innych ludzi, ale i całą rzeczywistość, ciągle goniąc za przyszłością. Tony'emu taki układ nie do końca odpowiadał. To straszne uczucie czuć się obco we własnym domu. Gdyby tylko mógł przeprowadziłby się na stałe do Rhody'ego.

Zawinął się ciasno w puchaty czerwony szlafrok i wciągnął kapcie na pomarszczone od wody stopy. Do jego zestawu wieczorowego brakowało jeszcze tylko tostów przypieczonych z białym serem i miodem oraz gorącego kakao. A to oznaczało, że musi wybrać się na koszmarnie długą podróż do kuchni.

- Rozgrzej toster, Jarvis. I resztę też już przygotuj.

Wyszedł z łazienki wypuszczając za sobą obłok gorącej pary. Mimowolnie zadrżał z zimna. Dlaczego ta cholerna posiadłość musiała być tak wielka, że wszędzie miał daleko? Musiał sobie opracować jakiś specjalny środek transportu do poruszania się po własnym domu. Nawet niech będą to wrotki… tylko takie lepsze, bez kół, ale za to z napędem odrzutowym.

- Tony, czy ty naprawdę nie możesz sam robić sobie tostów, tylko musisz używać do tego Jarvisa?

Pytanie zbiło go z tropu, podobnie jak i to, co zastał w kuchni. Zamyślił się nad „wrotkami" do tego stopnia, że nie zauważył, że w pomieszczeniu jest jego ojciec i to nie sam.

Cholera. Pięknie, po prostu pięknie. Jego ojciec właśnie upija Steve'a jakimś absurdalnie ekskluzywnym alkoholem, a on sam w tym czasie paraduje po domu jedynie w szlafroku.

Nie pozwolił sobie na spłonięcie rumieńcem. Rzucił okiem na kuchenny blat, na którym rządziła jego sztuczna inteligencja wraz z mechanicznym ramieniem zdecydowanie mniej inteligentnego robota Dummy'ego. Gdyby jego ojciec częściej bywał w domu, wiedziałby, że taki widok jest czymś zupełnie normalnym. Poza tym – Steve miał prawo być zaskoczony, ale jego genialny ojciec? Tony wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami.

- Nie widzę problemu.

- To hiperinteligentna sztuczna inteligencja, a ty używasz jej do robienia tostów.

- Skoro sam ją zrobiłem to mogę jej używać do czego mi się podoba.

- Sam ją zrobiłeś?

To pytanie zadał Steve. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w poczynania Jarvisa, nie był jednak przerażony, bardziej zafascynowany. Widać było, że kompletnie nie rozumie tego, co właśnie działo się pod samym jego nosem, ale jego umysł nie próbował tego wyprzeć ani zanegować. Po prostu zaakceptował oficjalną wersję – sztuczna inteligencja właśnie robiła Tony'emu tosta.

Bardzo miła odmiana po kilku omdleniach i okrzykach „Tu są duchy! Ta kuchnia jest nawiedzona!"

Howard już otwierał usta aby dorzucić kolejną uwagę o marnowaniu talentu, gdy (na szczęście) rozdzwonił się jego telefon. Spojrzał szybko na wyświetlacz, skrzywił się i wybiegł z kuchni, rzucając przez ramię:

- To w sprawie projektu M.

Steve kiwnął tylko głową ze zrozumieniem.

Zostali sami.

A Tony miał na sobie jedynie puchaty czerwony szlafrok.

- Naprawdę sam ją zrobiłeś?

- Mhm – bąknął brunet. No dalej! Jeśli teraz nie zacznie mówić, już nigdy może nie mieć drugiej takiej okazji! – Właściwie to jego. Jarvis jest mężczyzną. I robi bardzo dobre tosty. Chcesz jednego?

- Już myślałem, że nie zapytasz – zaśmiał się Steve i obdarzył Tony'ego magicznym uśmiechem o mocy zmieniania jego kolan w kłębki z waty.

Dummy nieco chwiejnie podał najpierw Rogersowi, a potem Tony'emu talerzyki z przypieczonymi na złoto tostami, kończąc tym samym ich niby-rozmowę. Niestety, taka była prawda – zupełnie nie mieli o czym rozmawiać. Chwila, co mówiła Pepper? Sport, literatura, sztuka, Frank Sinatra…?

- Steeevee~ Możesz przyjść do mnie do gabinetu? – zawołał w tym momencie Howard, nawet nie wchodząc z powrotem do kuchni.

Słysząc to, Rogers spąsowiał, odstawił szybko talerzyk i uśmiechając się nieśmiało przeprosił Tony'ego, po czym zwyczajnie uciekł. I to by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o inteligentną rozmowę.

Może tak właśnie miało być? Może to nie była ta jedyna, wyjątkowa osoba, która zmieni całe jego życie? Przecież tak na dobrą sprawę zupełnie nic o nim nie wiedział. Poza tym, że był cudem stworzonym dzięki jakiemuś tajemniczemu serum oraz że miał romans z jego ojcem. I nie został z nim nawet wystarczająco długo żeby dokończyć swój tost.

- Jarvis, na biurku zostawiłem projekt od Coulsona. Mógłbyś mi go wgrać do bazy danych i przygotować listę niezbędnych rzeczy?

- Tak, paniczu Stark.

- Och, i chciałem wprowadzić kilka poprawek do zbroi. Przygotuj mi wszystko, zaraz tam będę.

Nie to, żeby jego zbroja potrzebowała jakichś udoskonaleń. Skoro jednak na świecie miał istnieć ktoś ze strzałami wyposażonymi w jego własny paralizator, dlaczego niby nie miał być przygotowany na to, że kiedyś sam nim oberwie? Właściwie to był nawet w stanie posunąć się o krok dalej i…

Och.

Bardzo ciekawe.

Cóż, ktokolwiek miał zostać właścicielem strzał, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa lepiej żeby nie strzelał do Tony'ego Starka.

* * *

><p>- Naprawdę nie mogę uwierzyć, że to robisz – zaśmiał się Rhody, gdy tylko dowiedział się, że zawartość wielkiej walizki, którą Tony przyniósł do szkoły, jest przeznaczona dla Coulsona.<p>

Tony tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- To nic specjalnego.

- Nie bądź taki skromny. Wszystko co robisz jest wyjątkowe – prychnęła Pepper, niemal pękając z dumy. Zachowywała się zupełnie jak starsza siostra, której młodszy braciszek właśnie nauczył się jeździć na rowerku bez dodatkowych kółek. – A jak tam zbroja?

- Nie tak głośno – syknął. – Phil ma uszy we wszystkich ścianach!

Jak tylko przeszedł im napad śmiechu, Tony opowiedział im o wszystkich aktualizacjach w zbroi. Nie wdawał się w szczegóły, bo wiedział, że i tak tego nie zrozumieją, były jednak rzeczy, o których chciał powiedzieć komukolwiek. O tak, po prostu, żeby usłyszeć jaki jest genialny. A pochwały przyjaciół znaczyły dla niego najwięcej. Był tak zajęty opowiadaniem, że nie zauważył nawet zbliżającego się do niego Burtona.

- Hej, Stark – zawołał chłopak z tak bliska, że Tony zaczął się zastanawiać ile z ich rozmowy zdołał usłyszeć (oraz ile na podstawie tego będzie w stanie sobie sam dopowiedzieć). – Coulson prosił mnie żebym przyprowadził cię do jego gabinetu. Podobno masz dla niego jakąś paczkę.

Niech żyje monitoring!

Tony kiwnął głową i szybko pożegnał się z Pepper i Rhodym. Zgodnie z jego przypuszczeniami, Steve i Natalie stali niedaleko, nie poszli jednak za nimi, a ograniczyli się do bacznego obserwowania. Widząc, że patrzy się w jego stronę, blondyn uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i pomachał mu, na co Stark odpowiedział powściągliwym kiwnięciem głową. Powoli zaczynał się oswajać z myślą, że jego nowy obiekt westchnień jest absolutnie poza jego zasięgiem i nie zamierzał się już łudzić, że tak nie jest. To był bardzo dobry kierunek rozwoju jego uczuć – w brew pozorom najmniej bolesny.

- Jak ty to robisz? – zapytał Clint. Tony spojrzał na niego, nic nie rozumiejąc. – Jakim cudem możesz być… No wiesz. Rogerso-odporny.

- Chyba nie rozumiem pytania.

- Generalnie mechanizm działania jest bardzo prosty. Steve jest miły dla wszystkich i wszyscy są mili dla Steve'a. Tylko ty nie. Dlaczego? I jakim cudem?

No ładnie. Jak z tego wybrnąć?

- Nie da się być miłym dla wszystkich – bąknął w końcu.

- Steve to potrafi.

- Nie, nie rozumiesz – westchnął Tony. – Nie da się być tak autentycznie miłym dla wszystkich, bo bycie miłym oznacza lubienie kogoś, a przecież zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kogo się nie lubi. To naturalne. Jeśli chodzi o Rogersa, cóż, tak naprawdę on nie jest dla mnie miły. Jest miły dla mojego ojca, a bycie miłym dla mnie to tylko skutek uboczny.

- Czyli wychodzisz z założenia, że Steve cię nie lubi?

- Jeśli tak chcesz to ująć, to owszem.

- Jeśli tak chcesz grać, to ta teoria kiedyś w końcu stanie się prawdą – sarknął Barton.

- Może tak właśnie będzie dla wszystkich lepiej.

Tony'emu udało się uniknąć kolejnych niezręcznych pytań tylko dzięki temu, że dotarli pod drzwi gabinetu Coulsona (Bogu niech będą dzięki za Coulsona, po raz kolejny). Zapukali i weszli do środka.

- Anthony, czy byłbyś tak miły i zaprezentował Clintowi zawartość swojej walizki? – zapytał Coulson, zanim Tony'emu udało się obrazić go na dzień dobry.

Barton ze zdziwienia otworzył szeroko usta, po potem zaczął wypytywać dyrektora o setki, zdaniem Tony'ego, kompletnie nieistotnych rzeczy. Chodził przecież do specjalnej szkoły dla wybitnie uzdolnionych, dlaczego więc był tak zdziwiony faktem, że sprzęt załatwia mu inny uczeń? Jego podejście zmieniło się dopiero, gdy zobaczył zawartość walizki. W ułamku sekundy ze zdziwionego chłopca zmienił się w zawodowego łucznika. Dotykał strzał, pieścił je, sprawdzał w dłoniach ich ciężar, aż w końcu skwitował:

- Są niezłe, ale odrobine źle wyważone.

- Mam wprowadzić poprawki? – zapytał Tony rzeczowym tonem.

- Nie trzeba, dam sobie z nimi radę – odparł Clint posyłając mu ciepły uśmiech. – Po prostu daj mi znać jak będziesz robił następną partię, to podrzucę ci kilka strzał, których używam na co dzień.

Stark kiwnął głową, ciesząc się w duchu, że po niechęci, jaką jeszcze niedawno żywił do niego Barton, nie było już ani śladu. Zwrócił się za to do Coulsona:

- Myślałem, że to tajny projekt. Dlaczego pozwolił mi pan zobaczyć, do kogo trafią te strzały?

- Uznałem, że jest to sprawa, którą Clint może załatwiać bez pośredników – odparł dyrektor takim tonem, że Tony'emu przez chwilę się wydawało, iż puścił do niego oko. – Masz przecież prawo wiedzieć, kto jest twoim klientem, Anthony.

- Dzięki, Phil! Zawsze wiedziałem, że tak naprawdę jesteś w porządku! – zawołał Tony i uciekł z gabinetu, zanim Coulson zdołał na niego nakrzyczeć.

Dopiero po pokonaniu prawie całej długości korytarza, zorientował się, że Barton biegnie za nim. Zatrzymali się, zmierzyli się nawzajem wzrokiem, po czym parsknęli śmiechem. Dojście do siebie zajęło im dobre kilka minut.

- Wybacz, Stark – wychrypiał Clint, gdy tylko udało mu się złapać oddech. – Źle cię oceniłem. Jesteś w porządku.

- Cóż, ty też nie jesteś tak sztywny, jak mi się na początku wydawało – odparował Tony.

Na znak nowo zawartego przymierza uścisnęli sobie dłonie i wymienili znaczące uśmiechy. Wszystko byłoby idealnie, gdyby Clint nie postanowił wrócić do ich wcześniejszej rozmowy.

- Daj Rogersowi jeszcze jedną szansę. Nie wiem, co ci zrobił, ale myślę, że warto…

- Po co? – prychnął Tony. Miał już tego dość. Przecież to nie jego wina, że relacje między nim a Rogersem są tak niezręczne. – Żeby jeszcze częściej podziwiać jak rewelacyjnie układa mu się z moim ojcem?

- Dlaczego zawsze odwracasz kota ogonem? – jęknął Barton. – Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która tak po prostu postanowiła go skreślić. Dlaczego nie chcesz spróbować się z nim zaprzyjaźnić?

- Barton, to nie tak, że nie chcę – szepnął Tony zbolałym głosem. – To jest zwyczajnie niemożliwe. Nawet gdybym chciał, nic nie mogę na to poradzić.


	5. Chapter 5

Barton już nigdy więcej nie próbował go przekonywać co do Rogersa i był mu za to niezmiernie wdzięczny. Dzięki temu ich wzajemne stosunki pozostały przyjazne, a realizowanie nowych dostaw strzał było przyjemną dla obu stron okazją do rozmowy, a nie przykrym obowiązkiem. Za maską powagi i chłodnego dystansu Clint okazał się naprawdę sympatycznym, choć nieco złośliwym okazem cynika, szybko więc zaprzyjaźnił się nie tylko z Tonym, ale i z Pepper oraz Rhodym.

Szanse na to, że cokolwiek rozkwitnie pomiędzy młodym Starkiem a Rogersem zmalały do zera. Tony zrobił absolutnie wszystko żeby do tego doprowadzić: w szkole chował się w starych pracowniach i laboratoriach, a w domu nie wystawiał nosa poza drzwi swojego warsztatu. Szkoda mu było jedynie, iż nie mógł się przez to widywać z Bannerem tak często, jak by tego chciał, ale wytłumaczył mu tę sytuację i liczył na to, że przyjaciel chociaż spróbuje ją zrozumieć.

Może chociaż Bruce'owi się uda, bo Tony sam nie bardzo ją rozumiał. Nigdy nie był zbyt biegły jeśli chodzi o bycie zakochanym, a już tym bardziej bycie w związku. Nie znaczyło to, że w żadnym nie był. Przeciwnie – bywał i to często. Jednak co z tego, skoro za każdym razem słyszał coś w stylu:

- Tak bardzo przypominasz mi mojego braciszka, że mam ochotę już zawsze się tobą opiekować.

Albo:

- Zawsze chciałam/chciałem spróbować z kimś młodszym.

Albo co gorsza:

- No wiesz, wszyscy mówili, że jesteś łatwy a do tego jeszcze bogaty, więc pomyślałam: czemu nie?

Wiedział, że związek ze Stevem wyglądałby zupełnie inaczej. Nie miał żadnych podstaw do tej pewności, a mimo to po prostu _wiedział_. Nie zmieniało to niestety faktu, że Steve pozostawał boleśnie poza jego zasięgiem.

- _Paniczu Stark, panna Potts do pana dzwoni. Mam połączyć?_

- Tak, Jarvis, połącz – zawołał Tony, odchodząc na kilka kroków od swojego arcydzieła.

- Hej, Tons, wybrałbyś się z nami do kina?

- Z nami czyli z kim?

- Ze mną, Rhodym i… kilkoma innymi osobami.

- Z kim? – powtórzył z naciskiem.

- Natalie i Steve… - aby zagłuszyć jego ewentualną odmowę, Pepper przeszła w tryb karabinu maszynowego. - Chcieliśmy wyciągnąć też Clinta i Bruce'a, ale Bruce ma jakiś super-tajny, super-ważny projekt, a Clint jakiś patrol. Zapytałam go czy „słoneczny" a on nie miał pojęcia o co mi chodzi! Wyobrażasz sobie? Gdzie on się wychowywał? To co, Tony? Idziesz?

- Przykro mi, Pep. Muszę dokończyć zbroję.

- Znowu jakieś poprawki? Myślałam, że jest już gotowa.

- Bo jest. I właśnie dlatego mogę ją w końcu pomalować.

- O! Jakie kolory wybrałeś?

- Czerwony i złoty.

- Czy to nie zbyt pretensjonalne?

- Bardziej niż nazwanie jej „Iron-Man"?

- Żartujesz sobie, prawda?

- Nie. Mówię zupełnie poważnie. Trzyma się klasycznego nurtu, łatwo zapamiętać i generalnie pasuje. W sam raz dla super-bohatera.

- I co? Będziesz w tym latał po mieście i ratował ludzi?

- …Może.

- Och, Tony, Tony. Lepiej trzymaj się z daleka od problemów. Przynajmniej dopóki nie wrócę z kina. Dobrze?

- Spróbuję. Bawcie się dobrze.

- Nawzajem!

Bez względu na to, co uważała Pepper, czerwony i złoty pasowały perfekcyjnie, podobnie jak nazwa, którą wybrał. Nie był pewien czy spuchł z dumy, czy też od oparów farby, ale wiedział na pewno, że właśnie dokonał czegoś wielkiego. Nie. Monumentalnego – to lepsze słowo. Za pół godziny, gdy wyschnie farba, jego dzieło ostatnich kilku miesięcy wreszcie będzie gotowe.

Ledwie powstrzymując się od podskoków, poszedł do kuchni, by uczcić swój geniusz słodkim, chrupiącym tostem.

Był właśnie w połowie trzeciego, gdy Jarvis włączył alarm.

- _Paniczu Stark, życie pana Bannera jest w poważnym zagrożeniu._

Stały monitoring zagrożenia życia przyjaciół to jedyna rzecz zbliżona do obsesji, w którą zainwestował po swoim porwaniu. Na własnym życiu aż tak bardzo mu nie zależało, bo wiedział, że innym na nim zależy, ale nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył gdyby jego bliskim stała się krzywda.

- Szczegóły, Jarvis. Musisz mi podać więcej szczegółów – zawołał, biegnąc w kierunku swojej pracowni.

_- Pan Banner znajduje się na terenie szkoły, w jego krwi znajduje się śmiertelnie wysoki poziom adrenaliny, jeśli migotanie przedsionków nie ustanie w ciągu trzech minut, ryzyko zawału będzie wynosiło 98%. Jego organizm został silnie napromieniowany, co powoduje ciągłe mutacje…_

To wszystko przez ten cholerny projekt. Tylko jak doszło do tego, że Bruce sam został napromieniowany? Czyżby zamierzał sam siebie użyć jako zwierzęcia laboratoryjnego? Miał przecież do dyspozycji myszy i szczury. Może serum było kompatybilne jedynie z ludzkim organizmem? Może w przypadku jakiegokolwiek innego gatunku powodowało tak silną odpowiedź immunologiczną, że kończyło się to śmiercią obiektu badań?

To wszystko nie zmieniało faktu, że Bruce nie powinien był testować tego świństwa na samym sobie.

Tony doszedł do wniosku, że do szkoły najszybciej dostanie się dzięki zbroi. Wcale nie chodziło o to, że chciał ją jeszcze raz przetestować. W końcu świeża farba mogła popękać, jasne więc było, że kierował się tylko i wyłącznie bezpieczeństwem swojego przyjaciela.

Gdy zatrzasnął się w środku, a wszystkie parametry wskazywały gotowość do działania, poprosił Jarvisa o kolejny raport.

_- Mutacje ustały, paniczu Stark. Migotanie przedsionków również. Poziom adrenaliny wciąż jest wysoki. Odnotowałem kontakt z napięciem elektrycznym z wynalezionego przez panicza paralizatora._

Dlaczego Clint strzelał do Bruce'a?! Niewiele z tego rozumiejąc, Tony otworzył drzwi na balkon i wyleciał z domu. Lot zazwyczaj sprawiał mu mnóstwo przyjemności, ale nie tym razem.

_- Wykryłem połączenie wykonywane z telefonu pana Coulsona. Mam przechwycić?_

- Pewnie, że tak.

- Dyrektorze Fury, mamy poważny problem – głos Coulsona brzmiał jeszcze posępniej niż zazwyczaj. W tle dało się słyszeć coś pomiędzy dzikim skowytem a krzykiem, odgłosy strzałów i burzonych budynków. – Na teren szkoły wdarło się jakieś zielone monstrum i doszczętnie zniszczyło laboratorium Bannera. Hawkeye próbuje go powstrzymać, ale żaden rodzaj strzał nie jest w stanie wyrządzić mu większej krzywdy. Przeciwnie, z każdą minutą jest coraz bardziej rozwścieczony, a nigdzie nie możemy znaleźć Bannera. Potrzebne nam wsparcie.

- Już wysyłam do was Kapitana i Widow.

Hawkeye? Agresywne zielone monstrum? Kapitan i Widow? Nigdzie nie ma Bannera? A do tego wszystkiego serum, promieniowanie i mutacja.

Było źle. Bardzo, bardzo źle.

* * *

><p>Poprawka: było wprost fatalnie. Gorzej niż fatalnie.<p>

Apokaliptycznie.

Nie tylko laboratorium Bannera zostało zniszczone, ale całe skrzydło szkoły.

I rzeczywiście grasowało tam zielone monstrum. Najgorsze było to, że zgodnie ze swoimi przewidywaniami, Tony zidentyfikował w tym monstrum swojego przyjaciela.

Bardzo szybko namierzył Clinta, który strzelając do potwora-Bannera z łuku, próbował wywabić go ze szkoły, aby Coulson mógł dokładnie przeszukać laboratorium. Czyli wciąż nie zorientowali się, że ich wróg i jego ofiara to jedna i ta sama osoba.

Czas na myślenie właśnie się skończył. Teraz trzeba było działać.

Aptekarka prawie zemdlała z przerażenia, gdy kupował leki na nadciśnienie i nasenne, ale na szczęście ani nie straciła przytomności, ani nie wezwała policji. Zachowała się bardzo dzielnie, jak na kogoś, kto pierwszy raz w życiu miał do czynienia z Iron-Manem.

Wystarczyło, że zmusi Burtona do odłożenia łuku, unieruchomi Bannera i wsypie mu wszystkie te prochy do jego zielonych ust. Chyba.

Bardzo prosty plan.

Podleciał do Clinta i zawołał:

- Burton! Przestań do niego strzelać! To jest Banner!

Clint niewiele myślał nad swoimi ruchami, wieloletnie doświadczenie wzięło górę nad rozsądkiem. Gdy tylko Tony pojawił się w zasięgu jego wzroku, Burton wycelował w niego strzałę, aktywował ją i wystrzelił. Wbrew jego oczekiwaniom, strzała nie pomknęła jednak w stronę nowego napastnika i nie obezwładniła go.

Stark nie miał większego wpływu na to, co się stało.

W momencie, w którym jego zbroja zidentyfikowała źródło zagrożenia pochodzące z wyprodukowanej przez niego strzały, paralizator wystrzelił prosto w dłoń Burtona i pozbawił go przytomności.

Wtedy właśnie zauważył go Coulson i oddał bardzo celny ostrzegawczy strzał tuż nad jego prawym uchem, po czym zażądał, by Tony zszedł na ziemię i położył się twarzą do dołu.

Jakby tego było mało Banner obrał go sobie za nowy cel i zaczął rzucać w niego wszystkim, co tylko wpadło w jego wielkie zielone łapy.

- Jarvis, czy Coulson ma przy sobie krótkofalówkę czy cokolwiek? – zapytał Tony, unikając cegieł lecących w jego kierunku z przerażającą prędkością. – Możesz przechwycić jej częstotliwość?

_- Tak, paniczu Stark. Ma pan kontakt._

- Phil, przestań strzelać! To ja, Tony Stark!

- …Anthony? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to ty jesteś w tym… tej…

- Zbroi? – podsunął mu. – Tak, ale nie czas teraz na to. Ten zielony potwór to Banner.

- A więc jednak… Masz jakiś pomysł, jak go powstrzymać?

- Tak, ale będę do tego potrzebował jednej ze szkolnych latarni.

- Anthony, ćwierć szkoły leży w gruzach. Jedna latarnia w tą, jedna w tamtą naprawdę nie robi mi teraz wielkiej różnicy. Po prostu go zatrzymaj.

Stark nie spodziewał się, że dzięki zbroi będzie w stanie wyrwać latarnię. Na szczęście jednak był. Jak na wielkiego ciężkiego potwora, Banner poruszał się zaskakująco szybko, nie mógł się jednak równać z Iron-Manem. Wyginając latarnię jakby była z plasteliny, Tony owinął nią bardzo mocno zzieleniałego przyjaciela. Wiedział, że nie ma wiele czasu, bo potwór był w stanie rozerwać dużo mocniejsze rzeczy, dlatego gdy tylko krzyknął coś, co brzmiało jak:

- Hulk wściekły!

Tony wepchnął mu do otwartych ust wszystkie zakupione tabletki i odleciał jak najszybciej w stronę Coulsona, który właśnie zajmował się Burtonem.

- Powinno zaraz zadziałać – powiedział, zdejmując hełm.

- Co się stało Clintowi?

- Oberwał paralizatorem.

- Dlaczego? Przecież ten sprzęt miał być bezpieczny i łatwy w obsłudze.

- No… tak. To dlatego, że próbował strzelić do mnie.

Coulson tylko pokiwał głową. Tony nie był pewien, jak powinien to zinterpretować, ale chyba mogło być gorzej. Przynajmniej Banner zaczął wracać do stanu wyjściowego. Z każdą chwilą był coraz mniej zielony i coraz spokojniejszy, aż w końcu, jako zwykły, kochany, zupełnie niegroźny Bruce, zaczął sobie cichutko pochrapywać. Mieli właśnie go czymś przykryć, gdy na placu przed szkołą wylądował helikopter.

Nie musieli długo czekać, aż pobojowisko przybył szef wszystkich szefów – Nicolas Fury. Miał czarną skórę, oko zasłonięte przepaską i enigmatyczny czarny prochowiec. Jego twarz nie wyrażała absolutnie nic, spokojnie oceniał wszystkie zniszczenia, zupełnie jakby widywał już dużo gorsze rzeczy. Za nim szli Rogers i Rushman. Cóż, przynajmniej wyjaśniło się kim są Kapitan i Widow.

- Jak sytuacja, agencie Coulson? – zapytał Fury. Nie musiał mówić głośno. To wszystko dookoła niego momentalnie ucichło.

- Pod kontrolą, dyrektorze Fury. Burton i Banner są nieprzytomni, a szkoła wymaga remontu. Poza tym nie ma większych strat.

- A ten zielony…

- To był Banner, dyrektorze.

- Ten Banner? – Fury spojrzał z powątpieniem na poobijanego, nagiego Bruce'a leżącego w kokonie z latarni. Było to jednak pytanie retoryczne i Fury nie czekając na odpowiedź przeniósł wzrok na Tony'ego. – Co to za zbroja?

- To nowy prototyp Anthony'ego Starka – odpowiedział szybko Coulson, zanim Tony zdołał chociaż otworzyć usta. Niestety, zdążył otworzyć maskę, przez co wszyscy mogli podziwiać, jak z autentycznym przerażeniem na twarzy próbuje wymyślić jakąkolwiek logiczną odpowiedź.

- Nie wygląda na prototyp, agencie Coulson – zauważył Fury. – Powiedziałbym raczej, że to gotowy produkt – zmierzył Tony'ego wzrokiem tak uważnym i przenikliwym, że chłopak miał szczerą ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. – Powiedz mi, Stark, jak udało ci się zbudować coś takiego pod samym nosem Coulsona?

- Phil daje mi wolną rękę, jeśli chodzi o projekty… dyrektorze – odpowiedział brunet, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu Fury również się uśmiechnął, co przez chwilę wydawało mu się dobrym znakiem, potem to złudzenie prysło jak mydlana bańka.

- Ma pan poważne kłopoty, panie Stark.


	6. Chapter 6

Potrzebowali wygodnego miejsca, w którym Banner i Burton mogliby dojść do siebie, a reszta zainteresowanych przeprowadzić poważną rozmowę. Jak na złość, najbardziej dogodnym miejscem okazała się posiadłość Starków. I jakby tego było mało, akurat ten moment Howard Stark wybrał sobie by wpaść na chwilę do domu. A to oznaczało, że Tony nie mógł brać udziału w „rozmowie dorosłych".

Zabawne, ale jak trzeba było wyręczać jego ojca w pracy, to był wystarczająco dorosły nawet jako ośmiolatek. Dlaczego teraz nagle okazało się, że potrzebny jest mu ojciec? Przecież wszystko poszło rewelacyjnie i nikomu nie stała się krzywda, prawda?

Zaszył się w swojej pracowni, mając niemiłe przeczucie, że to mogą być jego ostatnie chwile w niej spędzone. Cholera! Nie tak to sobie zaplanował.

- Paniczu Stark, ma panicz gościa.

- Kto to?

- Pan Rogers.

Tylko tego mu dziś brakowało. Ale przecież gorzej już być nie mogło.

- Niech wejdzie.

Słyszał otwierane drzwi i ciche kroki. Wiedział, że Rogers stoi za nim, ale nie odwrócił się. Nie miał po co. Niby co takiego mogli sobie powiedzieć?

- Pewnie cię to nie ucieszy, ale zostanie ci odebrane stypendium naukowe – powiedział w końcu Steve, pochodząc do niego jeszcze bliżej i opierając się biodrem o kant jego biurka, zmuszając tym samym Tony'ego, by na niego spojrzał. Przynajmniej próbował go zmusić, tylko średnio mu to wyszło. – Fury sugerował również aby skonfiskować wszystkie te twoje… cuda techniki.

- Ale?

- Ale im nie pozwoliłem.

Tego Tony już nie wytrzymał. Obrócił lekko swój fotel i spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Rogersa.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał, a po chwili dodał bardziej podejrzliwym tonem, mrużąc przy tym oczy. – Gdzie jest haczyk?

- Haczyk tkwi w tym, że zostanie ci przydzielone stypendium militarne, tej samej klasy co moje – wyjaśnił spokojnie Rogers. Przez cały czas patrzył na niego z góry z założonymi rękami. Wyglądał przy tym tak atrakcyjnie, że Tony musiał bardzo się starać, by zwalczyć chęć dotknięcia go. – Oznacza to mniej więcej tyle, że od jutra będę twoim przełożonym i właśnie zostałeś członkiem projektu M.

- Projekt M?

- „Mściciele" – wyjaśnił, po czym uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Nie ja wybierałem nazwę, ale to w sumie nie jest aż takie ważne.

- A co jest ważne? – zapytał Tony, przeczuwając, że to był dopiero początek „dobrych" wiadomości.

- Ważne jest to, że od dłuższego czasu szukaliśmy dogodnego miejsca na bazę. W związku z tym, że będziesz jednym z nas... twój ojciec zaproponował waszą posiadłość. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz naszą sytuację. To była zbyt dobra oferta żebyśmy mogli ją odrzucić.

- Przez „my" masz na myśli siebie, Burtona i Rushman?

- Tak.

- W porządku – zgodził się Stark wzruszając ramionami.

- Naprawdę? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Rogers a jego twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech.

- Odpuść, bo jeszcze się rozmyślę.

Steve roześmiał się głośno, co uświadomiło Tony'emu jak prostym w rzeczywistości był człowiekiem. Ktoś, kto był w stanie śmiać się w taki sposób zwyczajnie musiał być dobry do szpiku kości – i to było przerażające.

- Czy skoro będziemy należeć do jednego zespołu, mogę mówić ci po imieniu?

Tego pytania Tony się nie spodziewał. A nawet gdyby się go spodziewał, i tak nie wiedziałby, co na nie odpowiedzieć. Wzruszył więc tylko ramionami i kiwnął głową. Uśmiech Steve'a stał się przez to jeszcze szerszy, o ile w ogóle było to możliwe.

- A co z Brucem?

Rogers westchnął i sposępniał.

- Jego również chciałem objąć projektem M, ale Fury powiedział, że musi to przemyśleć. Że w swoim obecnym stanie Banner jest zbyt niestabilny, aby podejmować takie decyzje. Niestety, musiałem się z nim zgodzić.

- Może niech Bruce zostanie tutaj? – zaproponował Stark. – No wiesz, będzie nam łatwiej zareagować jak znowu zacznie się robić zielony.

- To dobry pomysł – stwierdził Rogers i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, zapewne by podzielić się tym planem z Furym i Coulsonem. Nim jednak opuścił jego pracownię, spojrzał jeszcze raz na Tony'ego i z tym swoim cudownym uśmiechem, powiedział: - Bardzo się cieszę, że między nami wszystko jest już w porządku, Tony.

Te słowa nawet by go ucieszyły, gdyby nie brzmiały jak wielkie i okrutne kłamstwo.

- Jestem ci wdzięczny, Rogers – powiedział powoli, czując jak po raz kolejny pęka mu serce. – Ale dług wdzięczności to nie to samo co przyjaźń.

Wiedział, że go skrzywdził. Widział to po tej jego cudownie szczerej twarzy. Tak jednak było lepiej. Wolał skrzywdzić go teraz i jasno nakreślić między nimi granicę, niż dać mu złudne przeświadczenie, że mogą zostać przyjaciółmi.

Nie mogli zostać przyjaciółmi. Tony zbyt bardzo go kochał, żeby być tylko jego przyjacielem.

* * *

><p>To już, niestety, przedostatni rozdział tego ff. Nie zamierzam jednak kończyć mojej przygody z tą "szkolną" wersją Avengers i właśnie pracuję nad sequelem, który powstaje w głównej mierze dzięki pozytywnym reakcjom czytelników na każdy nowy rozdział.<p>

Dziękuję Wam z całego serca, jesteście naprawdę cudowni :D

Jeśli macie jakieś pomysły czy propozycje, czy w stanie niemal patologicznego upojenia Marvelem objawiło się Wam co powinien uwzględniać jakikolwiek sequel czy spin-off do tego opowiadania - nie krępujcie się. Zostawiajcie swoje pomysły w komentarzach i wiadomościach, bardzo chętnie się z nimi zapoznam, a co ciekawsze na pewno wykorzystam :D

Więc jeśli chcecie, żeby na pierwszy plan został wypchnięty duet Banner&Burton, dowiedzieć się czy między Dummym a tosterem jest coś więcej niż słodkie tosty Tony'ego albo przyłapać bohaterów w sytuacjach mocno jednoznacznych - po prostu dajcie mi znać.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony zapewne nie odczułby zbyt mocno zmian jakie zaszły w jego życiu (albo raczej w jego domu), gdyby nie fakt, iż jak na złość nadszedł czas długich ferii świątecznych, co oznaczało ponad miesiąc wolnego od szkoły. Nie mógł nawet liczyć na wsparcie Rhody'ego i Pepper, bo oboje wyjechali z rodzicami za granicę. Szczęściarze. Sam też chętnie by wybył, ale bał się zostawić swojego domu w rękach tej bandy dziwaków, która dumnie nazywała się „Mścicielami".

Najciekawszym, co wydarzyło się w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni, było dziwne przymierze Bunner&Barton. Można było dość do wniosku, że po tym jak obaj próbowali się nawzajem pozabijać, będą się unikać i skrycie nienawidzić.

Nie było nic dalszego od prawdy.

Barton postanowił, że od razu rozmówi się z Bannerem, żeby oszczędzić sobie potem niezręcznych sytuacji. Okazało się to strzałem w dziesiątkę, a nawet więcej. Pomimo wszystkich dzielących ich różnic, zwyczajnie odkryli w sobie bratnie dusze. Chociaż oddzielnie obaj byli bardzo w porządku, to razem zmieniali się nie do poznania, siejąc dookoła gniew, smutek i zgryzotę w polewie z ironii najwyższych lotów.

Tony nazywał ich po cichu trollami, ale irytację nad takim obrotem sprawy zwyciężała radość, iż nieśmiały i wyobcowany Bruce znalazł sobie nowego przyjaciela.

Kolejnym dziwnym odkryciem było to, iż Natalie Rushman jest w rzeczywistości Natashą Romanoff – światowej klasy zabójczynią, poszukiwaną za liczne zbrodnie, która od TARCZY dostała ostatnią szansę na powrót na jasną stronę mocy. Przez pierwsze kilka dni, po wydobyciu tej informacji na światło dzienne, Tony próbował jej unikać, ale nie dał rady robić tego zbyt długo. Odkryła jego słabość do słodyczy i zaczęła codziennie piec muffinki, przez co postanowił przymknąć oko na jej przeszłość.

Problemem pozostawał Rogers. Chociaż Tony wciąż łudził się, że jakoś uda mu się go unikać, szybko okazało się, że jest to absolutnie niemożliwe. Doszedł nawet do wniosku, że reszta domowników sprzymierzyła się przeciwko niemu i specjalnie doprowadza do sytuacji, w których on i Rogers zostawali sami w pomieszczeniu.

Tak było również tego wieczora.

W telewizji miał lecieć maraton Star Treka, na którego oglądanie umówili się już kilka dni wcześniej. Nagle jednak okazało się, że Tasha koniecznie musi zrobić zakupy, a Bruce i Clint są jej do tego bardzo potrzebni. Efekt był taki, że na seansie zostali tylko Tony i Steve.

Tony nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Zajął strategiczne miejsce na brzegu sofy i próbował skupić się na wyświetlaczu swojego tabletu. Fakt, że Steve robił dokładnie to samo na drugim końcu sofy (używał jednak do tego zeszytu i ołówka) wcale nie podnosił go na duchu.

I pomyśleć, że kiedyś uparcie twierdził, że nic nie jest w stanie zniechęcić go do oglądania Star Treka…

Jakby tego było mało, Rogers wyciszał dźwięk za każdym razem gdy zaczynał się spot reklamowy. Nie było absolutnie nic gorszego niż mieć go na wyciągnięcie ręki, słyszeć skrobanie jego ołówka o papier i jego oddech…

- Czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, dlaczego tak bardzo mnie nie lubisz? – zapytał Steve tym swoim cudownym głosem, korzystając z jednej z takich przerw.

To pytanie zabolało. Dlaczego nie mógł po prostu zostawić tego tematu w spokoju? Dlaczego drążył go bez przerwy z takim uporem? Już dawno powinien zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że im obojgu sprawia to ból. Tym razem przekroczył granicę. Tony poczuł jak coś w nim pęka. Dłużej tego nie wytrzyma, musi to z siebie w końcu wyrzucić.

- Jak mogę cię lubić, skoro sypiasz z moim ojcem?

Steve odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na Tony'ego z przerażeniem. Chłopak miał ochotę uciec, nie znalazł w sobie nawet dość odwagi, by chociaż rzucić okiem na blondyna. Czuł jak jego twarz zaczyna płonąć ze wstydu pod naporem tych cudownych niebieskich oczu.

- Dlaczego uważasz, że ja… i twój ojciec…

- To jak się do ciebie zwraca, jak ty zwracasz się do niego… i kiedy pierwszy raz was razem zobaczyłem, ty…

- Tony – powiedział Steve przerażająco głośno. – Spójrz na mnie.

Brunet bardzo powoli odwrócił głowę i poczuł jak wszystko w nim mięknie i zaczyna wirować w zawrotnym tempie. Chciał uciec od niego wzrokiem, ale nie potrafił. Steve działał na niego jak magnes, gdy już raz dał mu się przyciągnąć nie był w stanie uciec.

- Dlaczego tak bardzo boli cię, że mógłbym być z twoim ojcem?

- Po prostu nie chcę…

- Dlaczego?

Spróbował odwrócić głowę, ale Steve ujął w dłonie jego policzki i przytrzymał mocno.

- Bo to boli…

- Tony, zacznij się jaśniej wyrażać – westchnął blondyn. – Próbuję zrozumieć, o co ci chodzi, ale twoje odpowiedzi ani trochę mi nie pomagają. Co cię boli? Że mógłbym być z twoim ojcem? Dlaczego miałoby cię to boleć?

- On cię skrzywdzi – szepnął Tony. Z każdą chwilą wszystko bolało go coraz bardziej. Czy on tego nie widział? – Wszystkich zawsze krzywdził. Nie robił tego specjalnie, ale nigdy nikt nie był z nim szczęśliwy dłużej niż kilka tygodni. Nie chciałem żeby skrzywdził też ciebie.

- To nie prawda – prychnął Steve. – Gdyby tak było, próbowałbyś zniechęcić mnie do swojego ojca, natomiast ty, za wszelką cenę, chciałeś zniechęcić mnie do siebie. To nie ma sensu, Tony.

- Po prostu wolałem żebyś nie lubił mnie od razu, niż najpierw mnie lubił, a potem nienawidził przez mojego ojca.

Rogers odetchnął głęboko i powoli odsunął się od niego. Co dalej? Wciąż patrzył się uważnie na Tony'ego, po czym…

…zaczął się śmiać.

Śmiał się tak głośno i tak szczerze, że Stark w ogóle przestał z tego cokolwiek rozumieć. Wyrwany spod magnetycznego wpływu blondyna, zerwał się z sofy i spróbował uciec, jednak Steve szybko złapał go za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie. Przez chwilę szarpał się i wyrywał, ale w końcu dał za wygraną.

- Co jest w tym takiego śmiesznego? – jęknął zbolałym głosem, co w końcu doprowadziło Rogersa do porządku.

- Zanim przystąpiłem do projektu doktora Erskine'a miałem astmę i poważną wadę serca.

- To nadal nie jest…

- Tony, twój ojciec robił mi EKG.

Bruneta zatkało. Cóż… to rzeczywiście wiele tłumaczyło. Na pewno większość. Dlaczego sam na to nie wpadł? Dlaczego od razu podejrzewał najgorsze? To wszystko wina jego ojca. Gdyby nie jego rozwiązłe życie towarzyskie Tony'emu coś takiego nigdy nie przyszłoby do głowy.

- Czyli ty… i mój ojciec… nie…?

- Oczywiście, że nie.

- To wcale nie jest takie oczywiste.

- To jest bardzo oczywiste, bo jestem zainteresowany kimś innym.

Tony'emu dość długo zajęło zrozumienie tej aluzji. Myślenie zdecydowanie utrudniał mu fakt, że tylko jedna ręka Steve'a spoczywała na jego ręce. Drugą natomiast zaczął gładzić jego plecy wzdłuż linii kręgosłupa, od szyi, aż po kość krzyżową i z powrotem, przyciągając go jednocześnie w swoją stronę. Dlatego właśnie uświadomił sobie, że blondyn bezczelnie go podrywa dopiero w momencie, w którym usiadł na jego kolanach, a jego cudownie miękkie usta dotknęły jego własnych.

To był bardzo krótki pocałunek, bardziej przypominał próbę przed czymś poważniejszym, niż prawdziwą pieszczotę.

- Chcesz dalej oglądać, czy wolisz pójść do mojego pokoju? – zapytał Steve, pochylając się nad nim tak nisko, że niemal stykali się nosami.

Co miał mu odpowiedzieć? „Bardzo chętnie, ale mam tylko szesnaście lat"? Nie miał w tym żadnego doświadczenia, nie potrafił nawet rozmawiać o takich rzeczach. Właśnie dlatego do tej pory nigdy mu nie wychodziło…

- No ładnie, Steve – zaśmiał się Clint, wchodząc do pokoju. Tuż za nim szedł Bruce i obaj byli obładowani zakupami. – Jak to będzie wyglądało, gdy chluba narodu, uosobienie cnót wszelakich pójdzie siedzieć za seks z nieletnim?

Rogers spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na Tony'ego. Już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy Stark odwrócił się do Clinta i syknął:

- Nie twój interes, Barton, co będziemy robić.

W normalnej sytuacji Clint nie darowałby sobie rzucenia kilku dosadnych uwag, jednak tym razem Bruce szturchnął go lekko biodrem i puścił mu oko, po czym obaj wyszli.

- Podejrzanie łatwo nam odpuścili – zauważył Tony, uśmiechając się nieśmiało do Rogersa.

Steve odwzajemnił uśmiech i znów go pocałował. Ich usta stykały się tak delikatnie, że Stark zaczął się obawiać, iż tego wieczoru nie przekroczą granicy skromnych pocałunków. Na to nie mógł pozwolić. Akurat na całowaniu znał się co nieco, postanowił więc narzucić blondynowi odrobinę szybsze tempo.

Przysunął się do niego, oparł dłonie na jego ramionach i ostrożnie ugryzł jego dolną wargę. Rogers, zupełnie jakby tylko na to czekał, objął go mocniej i przysunął jeszcze bliżej do siebie, po czym wsunął język między jego usta. Tony aż westchnął z rozkoszy. Nie spodziewał się, że tak dyskretna motywacja może zmienić aż tyle.

Zmieniła absolutnie wszystko.

Z każdą chwilą Steve był coraz bardziej agresywny. Na przemian ssał i przygryzał wargi Tony'ego, rozczesywał mu palcami włosy, masował klatkę piersiową. Stark próbował odwdzięczać się mu tym samym, ale bardzo szybko dotarło do niego, że zupełnie stracił kontrolę nad sytuacją. Nie sprzeciwiał się nawet, gdy Steve podniósł go i zaniósł do swojego pokoju.

Próbował się rozejrzeć, ale blondyn nie włączył światła i od razu położył go na łóżku. Odsunął się od niego tylko na chwilę, by włączyć odtwarzacz. Tony zaśmiał się mimowolnie, gdy usłyszał Sinatrę. Steve potarł kark, speszony jego reakcją. Nawet w ciemnym pokoju jego niebieskie oczy zdawały się błyszczeć. Niby jak mógł mu czegokolwiek odmówić? Dosunął się do ściany, by zrobić mu więcej miejsca, z czego blondyn od razu skorzystał.

Leżeli obok siebie, całowali się, ocierali się o siebie nawzajem. Tony nie zauważył nawet, w którym momencie zaczęli się rozbierać (zauważył jedynie, że bardzo trudno rozpina się koszulę jedną ręką), a potem byli już w samej bieliźnie. Dysząc ciężko przysunął się jeszcze bliżej do Steve'a, oparł nos o jego obojczyk i pozwolił mu wsunąć kolano między swoje uda.

- Och, Tony, i co ja mam teraz zrobić? – zaśmiał się Rogers prosto w jego ucho.

Doskonale czuł pulsowanie gorąca przez cienki materiał, nie musiał więc pytać, co miał na myśli. Nie odpowiedział mu; zamiast tego zaczął się o niego mocno ocierać. Steve od razu pojął jego zamiar i zaczął mu pomagać. Ich ciała zaczęły lekko drżeć i wibrować, po czym naparli na siebie w przypływie spełnienia.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, od jak dawna miałem na ciebie ochotę? – wydyszał blondyn, głaszcząc kciukiem jego policzek.

- Od trzech miesięcy?

- Od ponad roku.

Tony odsunął się od niego, aby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Steve wykorzystał to, aby położyć się na plecy, przyciągnął do siebie z powrotem młodego Starka i pozwolił mu położyć głowę na swoim ramieniu.

- To bardzo długa historia, ale z grubsza sprowadza się do tego, że Howard kiedyś zmusił mnie do obejrzenia wywiadu z tobą. Potem nagle zacząłem zauważać, że wszędzie jest ciebie pełno. No wiesz, w gazetach, radiu, telewizji. Normalnie w ogóle nie pomyślałbym że jesteś w moim zasięgu, ale w końcu znałem twojego ojca.

- Nie mogłeś go poprosić żeby wcześniej nas sobie przedstawił? – Tony aż zaklął w duchu na myśl, ile problemów by im to zaoszczędziło.

- Bałem się, że możesz mnie uznać za zbyt… nachalnego?

- Dlaczego uważasz, że miałoby mi to przeszkadzać?

Nie mieli siły długo rozmawiać. Tony pozwolił Steve'owi całować się i głaskać, odwzajemniając mu się tym samym, dopóki nie był zbyt zmęczony by choćby ruszyć palcem u nogi. Cudownie było mu zasypiać z myślą, że wreszcie znalazł sobie idealne miejsce do spania, bez kłębiących się w jego głowie myśli i koszmarów, i obudzi się przy kimś, kto należał tylko i wyłącznie do niego.

* * *

><p>To już koniec tego opowiadania. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam podobało, a jeśli chcecie więcej zachęcam do przeczytania "Dajmy sobie szansę" oraz zajrzenia na profil Lycoris Caldwelli na facebooku. (W związku z tym, że tej historii rzeczywiście brakuje punktu widzenia Steve'a postanowiłam poruszyć wątek tego, jak kochany Kapitan zostaje po raz pierwszy porażony geniuszem przyszłego Iron Mana :D)<p>

A propos reaktora łukowego: Nie, Tony nie ma go wbudowanego w klatkę piersiową. Chociaż moja słabość do tego typu "protez" nie zna granic, doszłam do wniosku, że w tej wersji wydarzeń muszę to sobie odpuścić.

No i cóż, nic tak nie motywuje do pracy jak fakt, że ktoś tę pracę docenia ;)

Bardzo zachęcam Was do pisania komentarzy. Wszelkie prośby, sugestie i propozycje są mile widziane. Polecam się na przyszłość i do zobaczenia :D


End file.
